


Blue Embroidered

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Blue Embroidered

**Blue Embroidered**

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 184

**Summary:** Gwen attends the King

**A/N:** Part of the King’s Lady Series

 

 

Gwen balanced a tray as she knocked on the door to Uther's chambers. She didn't say anything as she opened the door.

Uther glared at her. “I want nothing. Leave me.”

Gwen put the tray on the table. She walked over to Uther's chair by the window. “I see you are speaking to me today. I was wondering if you would be even be awake. Do you want a bath or a shave?” 

“Why do you attend me? Surely you must hate me for everything I have done to you?” Uther said.

“I do this for Arthur not for you.” Gwen said. “He needs to be sure that you are looked after properly. I will try my best even though you resist me.”

“I'm not a very good invalid am I?” Uther looked out the window.

“You are just as stubborn as your son.” Gwen said. “I brought you some breakfast. Will you eat it?”

Uther nodded. “I will.” 

“Good.” Gwen stepped over to the table to bring his breakfast to him.

“Thank you.” Uther said quietly.

Gwen looked over at Uther and smiled.


End file.
